Current methods for cataloging and viewing multimedia stored on a mobile device is limited. The arrangement of the media items into any kind of logical sequence or presentation requires manual intervention and analysis of the individual files. Present solutions involve a variety of drawbacks, such as being too time intensive, and/or requiring excessive or complex editing, among others. Further, as the user manually arranges different media items into a sequence, the user often loses sight of the high level theme that the user initially wanted to portray in the sequence.